One method recently employed to provide antennas for two frequency bands was to mount the two antennas back-to-back. This arrangement has the disadvantage of increasing the weight of the combination antenna thus requiring a heavier pedestal with its associated more powerful drive system. Also additional weight is sometimes very objectionable if, for example, the back-to-back antennas were to be placed aboard ship. Lastly, back-to-back antennas must necessarily be used in a rotating mode since the individual antennas cannot cover the same area simultaneously. A dual frequency band horn-type feed uses a common cylindrical paraboloid reflector thus minimizing the weight increase and covering the same area.